One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel having a viewing angle compensation construction.
The consuming market for liquid crystal display panels grows rapidly due to the advantages such as light and thin profile, low power consumption, low driving voltage, no radiation, high-luminance, and high-contrast etc. Liquid crystal display panels have been applied to more and more applications such as cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), computers, television etc. One research trend for improving display effect is to increase the view angle of liquid crystal display panels.
When watching the liquid crystal display panel in an oblique view direction other than the azimuth angles of 0° and 90°, both the directions of the transmission axis of a polarizer sheet and the optical axis of a liquid crystal layer may deflect, causing light leakage, therefore, there exist unsatisfactory contrast and view angle experience along such angles.